


Run While You Still Can

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [37]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Joffrey, Alpha Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Betrothed, Cousin Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gay, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Omega Jon, Running Away, Slash, betrothal, omega Bran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Read the notes. I don't have any summary.





	Run While You Still Can

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: I combined the two prompts done below into the story your about to read. Enjoy.
> 
> 1) could you do some bran/joff omegaverse. or one were bran tries to run away or escape; cus hes clearly terrified poor 
> 
> 2) joffrey gets fed up with sansa being jealous and bitchy; bad things happen. bran is horrified and joffrey just complete doesn't get it he's just like??? see she's not vagueing @ you now

Title: Run While You Still Can

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Game or Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, Joffrey/Sansa, Jon/Robb, Robb/Myrcella, Catelyn/Ned, Robert/Cersei, Cersei/Jaime and Robert/Stannis.

Characters: Bran Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark, Robert Baratheon, Cersei Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Jon Snow, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Rickon Stark, Jaime Lannister and Robb Stark.

Summary: Read the notes. I don't have any summary.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

\- Alphas are the most powerful in the Seven Kingdoms because they have a natural leader favors and many look to them for guidance. Alpha are 2/5 of the normal population.

\- Betas are average. They have good leader qualities and have calming effect on Alphas and Omegas alike. They take up at least 2/5 of the population also.

\- Omegas are weak but valued. Not many survive the process of flowering into Omegas which make them worth value. They can immediately stop any rage of a Alpha and send a Alpha into one. Making up only 1/5 of the population.

* * *

Alphas  
\- Robert Baratheon  
\- Joffrey Baratheon  
\- Arya Stark  
\- Robb Stark  
\- Tommen Baratheon  
\- Jamie Lannister

Betas  
\- Sansa Stark  
\- Ned Stark  
\- Catelyn Stark  
\- Cersei Lannister

Omegas  
\- Bran Stark  
\- Stannis Baratheon  
\- Jon Snow  
\- Myrcella Baratheon  
\- Rickon Stark

* * *

Bran didn't dare look up.

He could feel the eyes of Prince Joffrey Baratheon burning into his skin. Sansa was whispering about Joffrey looks, and etc. believing the looks were directed to her, as she sat beside Bran. The omega boy stared down at his plate poking the meat around refusing to acknowledge either.

"Ned, it seems the time has come. We both have Alpha sons and omegas insides our houses. Why not join our houses and become the family we've always been." King Robert inquired.

Jon, and Bran stiffened while Catelyn moved to hold Rickon closer to her chest ignoring her son's attempts to break free. Queen Cersei immediately narrowed her eyes at her husband but didn't not speak. She knew Robert would have no problem raising a hand at her for disrespecting him in front everyone.

"My King, I do not believe this is a conversation to hold such this late into the night. I'm sure the Queen and my Lady along with the children are tired." Ned stated earnly. Sending a look towards his wife. Catelyn nodded immediately as she dismissed herself along with her children.

"The four eldest can stay." Robert voice ringed out just as Robb, Jon, Sansa and Bran stood up slowly sitting back down. Catelyn stiffed at the statement turning to stare at Ned who nodded at her. Forcing herself to stand Catelyn called Arya behind her. Robb sent the youngest girl a look when she tried to argue. The Alpha girl groaned pressing a kiss to each if her family members as she followed her mother.

"My Queen. If you wish to retire, one of the handmaid will show you and your children the quarters." Ned announced.

"Yes. I believe the trip tired out Myrcella and Tommen." Robert announced.

Cersei bit her tongue pressing a kiss to her eldest head but the boy completely ignored her, his eyes focused eitherwise. Myrcella and Tommen rose with their mother giving their father kisses before following behind. Jaimie following behind shortly after.

* * *

"Or do you wish to keep our houses separate forever?" Robert added once the children left.

Ned Stark knew that tone, it was the tone that sounded calm but it was a illusion. If his answer was not the answer that please his King, the alpha’s fury would release.

"King Robert, the children are still young. The need to live and enjoy life some more."

"A betrothal isn't going to hinder that." Joffrey announced earning a chuckle from his father.

Sansa blushed underneath the prince's glaze. "It isn't. Not for love."

"Sansa-" Ned warned but Robert laughter cut off his words.

"Exactly Ned! Myrcella will be a woman in a few more namesakes and Robb would be the perfect husband. Our families will be together in more than word."

Robb growled underneath his breath at the mention of being married to someone else. The mating mark on his shoulder blade burning at the mere thought. Jon immediately moved to press a hand to his alpha's thigh sending his father a look.

"Robb isn't available." Ned announced.

He stared at the King waiting for his reaction. Robert raised his eyebrow, his eyes scanning the bastard's and the heir's tense bodies. Laughter filled the air as Robert raised his glass for more wine.

"I see. Ned. You accept it?" Robert asked taking a slip of his wine.

"Yes. Robb has express the best interest in Jon and I wish for only my sons happiness."

"Good. I applaud you if only my father allowed me the same honor. He refused me Stannis the moment the boy came into his omega." Robert announced his eyes flashing between anger and pain.

* * *

"Bran how old are you?" Joffrey asked catching everyone's attention. Sansa frowned at the question turning towards her brother.

"Don't be rude." Sansa hissed.

Bran sent a pleading look towards his father who could only give him a look.

"I'm ten and one." Bran whispered.

"I'm ten and four." Joffrey added as his eyes trailed over Bran's body.

"I'm ten and two! Mhm. I mean, I am ten and two, Prince Joffrey." Sansa restated softly trying to keep her ladylike lessons in her mind.

Joffrey didn't even acknowledge the girl as he stared at Bran before his father who nodded.

"Ned I believe it's time for me and you to talk alone."

Bran felt his blood run cold.

The next day, Bran felt the fear sitting on the back of his spine waiting to come out. He could feel Joffrey's eyes on him every time he moved or blinked.

His father pulled his mother aside earlier and since mother couldn't look him in the eyes. He saw the dried tears stains which meant only one thing. Bran found his father but the man wouldn't look at his son instead he said he was sorry.

* * *

Bran stiffen as he left his father's studies. He blinked away the tears forcing them back because he refused to cry. Bile raised up in his throat at he refused to let it free. He knew exactly why his father said sorry.

He needed to escape.

"You ruined everything!" Sansa hissed the moment Bran turned the corner into his hall towards his room. The omega flinched out of shock instead of the shriek from his eldest sister.

"What?" Bran asked.

"Do not play innocent, your omega whore! I saw the way you stared Joffrey down! Could you get anymore pathetic? Joffrey will never want you, when he could have me." Sansa hissed. Her hands shot out shoving Bran back until his back hit the wall harshly making him whine at the sudden pain.

"Stay away from him whore." Sansa hissed.

"Sansa-"

" **What. Are. You. Doing**."

* * *

If Bran could describe utter hatred in two word it would be Joffrey.

Joffrey Baratheon.

Bran never seen such a look since one of his father's men made a bold statement at Jon in front of Robb. Joffrey's eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, and hard. Sansa flinched at the stare taking involuntary steps away from Bran. Joffrey didn't speak again as he moved to grab Bran letting his eyes travel over the omega.

"Prin-ahh!"

Bran stared wide eyed as Joffrey struck Sansa straight across her face making the girl fall to the ground.

"Never touch him again, or I'll kill you." with those final words Joffrey lead Bran away. Bran's eyes were glued to his sister who glared at him.

He knew this wasn't the last time Sansa came after him but he didn't care.

He needed to get away.

 


End file.
